


O capitano! Mio capitano

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Flash Fic, Gen, POV First Person, Spoilers, movieverse, ooc, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“La nave è deserta e silenziosa, in attesa, pronta per un nuovo viaggio. Corridoi ed ascensori, sala macchine e plancia: in ogni luogo riaffiora la tua presenza.”<br/>[Post Star Trek - Into Darkness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	O capitano! Mio capitano

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, angst, malinconico  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Personaggi: Spock, James T. Kirk, Leonard H. McCoy  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, death-fic, what if? OOC  
> PoV: prima persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul finale di “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

O capitano! Mio capitano!  
La nave è deserta e silenziosa, in attesa, pronta per un nuovo viaggio.  
Corridoi ed ascensori, sala macchine e plancia: in ogni luogo riaffiora la tua presenza.  
Mi fermo dinnanzi alla sala stagna che conduce al nucleo, ti rivedo agonizzante dietro quella porta, posso sentire nella mia mente le tue parole.  
La tua mano poggiata sul vetro, la mia che ne imita il gesto.

O capitano! Mio capitano!  
È solo grazie a te, Jim, se siamo ancora vivi, se la nostra folle caduta è stata arrestata e se la nostra nave è potuta attraccare in un porto sicuro.  
Passeggio sul ponte di comando, quello stesso luogo che ci ha visto fronteggiarci e poi comprenderci.  
La poltrona è vuota, vuota questa nave.  
Senza di te, Jim.

O capitano! Mio capitano!  
Il siero sintetizzato dal dottor McCoy non ha funzionato, il tuo corpo ha rigettato il sangue di Khan. Le radiazioni ti avevano contaminato troppo.  
Siamo stati degli stupidi ad illuderci anche solo per un istante che tu potessi tornare in vita.  
La logica mi diceva che era impossibile che la Morte ti rendesse a noi, ma il mio cuore si è aggrappato a quella tenue e folle speranza, che infine si è spenta lasciando solo tenebra.

O capitano! Mio capitano!  
Leonard è impazzito dal dolore, non si dà pace. Ti cerca ogni notte sul fondo di una bottiglia.  
Cosa vi legava, Jim?  
Un affetto forte e saldo che andava oltre la semplice amicizia, ma che non sfociava nell’amore.  
Un sentimento che, ora lo so, ho sempre invidiato ed anelato.  
E la nostra amicizia, Jim? Non era che appena nata ed è già finita, ma mi ha lasciato dentro un vuoto immenso ed incolmabile.

O capitano! Mio capitano!  
Le esigenze di molti contano più di quelle dei pochi.  
Il prezzo da pagare è stato la tua vita, Jim. È stato un tributo troppo alto da accettare per me, per McCoy, per tutti noi.  
Come faremo ora, Jim? Il cuore dell’Enterprise eri tu, senza di te non è che un guscio vuoto.  
Ed io, Jim? Ho perso così tanto: il mio pianeta, la mia gente, mia madre, ed ora… tu.  
È illogico, ma non posso fare altro che vivere del tuo ricordo.  
Addio capitano. Mio capitano!


End file.
